1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feed and drink bottles for babies and in particular to such bottles as are made from plastics material by an aseptic injection-moulding process.
Feed bottles for babies generally comprise a container for the milk or other nutrient liquid (feed); a (natural or synthetic) rubber teat for the mouth of the container, an a screw-threaded cap to fit on the mouth to retain the teat in position. To ensure that a baby's feed is not contaminated, it is usual to sterilise the bottle before use, as by cleaning the bottle in a sterilizing liquid or using a steam steriliser. The same needs to be done with the teat and the cap of the bottle, to ensure their sterility. However, sterilisation, or even thorough cleaning of a baby's bottle, may be over looked, or carried out inadequately, causing the feed to become contaminated.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 2358128B discloses a bottle closure device and a complementarily formed bottle top for the sterile dispensing of flowable and/or pasty or viscous, sterile bottle contents, particularly of baby food, whereby the bottle top or its opening provided for the discharge of the contents, respectively, is covered under sterile conditions by a cover or closure wall, and said device being adapted to be attached to said bottle top and including on its inner face cutting means for the opening of said bottle, threads for threading onto the bottle top provided with complementary threads and for the simultaneous actuation of said cutting means, as well as means for the sterile dispensing or removal of the bottle contents after the opening of said bottle.